A New Hero in Town
by Gearman
Summary: This is the story of my DC universe hero Cyman and his adventures with all of the other characters in the DC universe. What happens to Gotham when a new hero surfaces and what effect will this new hero have on the earth. romance planned with whom i wont say. there will be lots of references to many different works. I do not own DC comics or its characters (Just the ones I create).


**Hello I'm Gearman your friendly neighborhood fan-fic writer. This fan fic comes from an idea I've been nursing in between my other fan fics and hopefully it's not awful. So please review and enjoy. **

I stood there on the ledge of an old theatre's roof in one of Gotham's many slums looking down upon the small number of people hurrying down the sidewalk going in and out of the soft light of the streetlights and looking over their shoulders for one of this areas many gangs. Even with Batman and his sidekicks patrolling the city every night areas like these are still gang controlled; I'm about to change that. I'm Donovan Faine and I just started in the super hero business and tonight is the night I start a hopefully long career. I look around the neighborhood taking every in with my thick green goggles the display screens showing the minute details of the environment around me. As I take in all the details of this slum I notice a large group of thugs and a waddling figure exit an alley. As I move closer to the penguin I hear him say:

"Now listen here boys, half of you idiots gonna rob the second bank of Gotham tonight at 12:30 at the same I and the other half of you halfwits will raid the Helix chem labs, got it?"

"Yes boss" the group of thugs replied.

This was good; my source in the penguin's gang was telling the truth; all that was left was to thwart that little snots plans.  
"Jana, it's time" I said over the com in my mask.

My sister clad in a dark red cat suit and wielding twin night sticks came running from a rooftop several blocks away and stood by me.

"Finally we get to start crime fighting; I was beginning to think that you would never let me get my feet wet" Jana said as I adjusted the medley of weapons attached to my jet pack and drew the modified grenade launcher.

"Let's just take them out before the bat and the boy wonder get here" I said as I drew a small capsule from my utility belt and placed it in the launcher "What would you say the distance is two-hundred, three-hundred meters?"

"At least three-fifty" Jana answered.

"Thank you" I said as I fired the gas canister on the group thugs. When it collided with a wall it exploded into a massive cloud of smoke.

"Holy crap it's the bat" one of the thugs yelled firing his gun wildly.

Jana jumped of the roof top and activated the jets in her boots and leaped the three-hundred and fifty yards to where the thugs were waiting. I on the other activated my jet pack that looked something like an oval with one end cut off, and flew directly into the smoke. When we both reached the cloud I collided with one thug before flipping around punching two others while they were still dazed. Jana took three down with coordinated blows knocking them out in an instant.

After seeing that we weren't the bat penguin said "Who the hell are you?"

"We don't really have names yet, but we're open to suggestions" I said taking a fighting stance.

"Light these heroes up boy" penguin said as the twenty odd thugs fired their automatic weapons at us. Jana blast upward and over the thugs while I felt the hundreds of rounds collide with my black armor and reinforced leather duster. After the first volley ended and the idiots tried to reload I charged dispatching six of them before Jana could even start. As we fought penguin tried to slip away; oh no you don't I thought as I drew a bolas from my belt and threw it at the waddling sociopath. He hit the ground hard just as we finished the last of the thugs.

"So penguin do you want to tell me why you were going to rob the Helix chemical labs" I asked as Jana tied up the thugs.

"If you think I'll talk your greener than I thought you were" penguin replied spitting into my goggles.

"Honestly I don't know why I asked" I said as I drew a very nasty looking Taser from my belt "This is a neural overload drive whipped it up my self; you see it takes all five of the senses and sends them into overdrive causing an immense amount of displeasure"

I placed the business end of the device on the penguin's forehead and pressed the button; after letting penguin squirm for a few minutes I took it off of him and asked "Why were you going to rob the labs?"

"Okay I'll tell you just don't use that thing again" he answered trembling "Strange hired me; he said that he would pay twenty million if I stole some venom from Helix's vault".

"Now was that so hard?" I asked.

Unfortunately I didn't get an answer because the penguin passed out.

"Time to roll out; we got what we came for" I said to Jana "call the cops and let's get out of here"

Jana was standing over the tied up thugs staring at something behind me with shock in her eyes. I turned around and behind me standing in an alley was Robin, Night wing, Batgirl, and none other than the Dark Knight himself.

Shit.


End file.
